A Taste Of Higher Society
by holdingAnathema
Summary: Noble Herakles never did follow the norm for someone of his stature, and after he met Kiku, that was even more doubtful. Noble!Greece x Servant!Kiku, Giripan. M for obvious reasons, AU.


A/N: Alright. This is my first smut that I've actually written on my own. Roleplays don't count.

I'm actually mildly content with this. It's a bit rushed, with the smut, but I do like how it turned out, and I'm hoping to write more with this AU.

Please review, but I don't want short, one-sentence sort of things. I would love if I could get criticism. Thank you.

Please enjoy.

~HA

-.-.-.-.-

Herakles Karpusi was a kind man.

Everyone knew this fact. The other nobles would scoff, tell him he needed to punish his servants if they had done something wrong, yet Herakles ignored them.

Not that his servants ever did anything wrong. In fact, if you were to ask any of them how they felt about being in Noble Herakles' home, they would smile and elaborate into how caring the man was.

And especially when it came to a Mr. Honda, Kiku.

When Kiku had first come to work for Herakles-sama (as he called him) he had been scared about being a servant, to the point where he had almost thrown up. Yet, Herakles surprised him. He had led the (shaking) Kiku into a private room, a desk between them, and had given him tea. They had talked for hours about where Kiku came from, and in turn, Herakles' homeland.

Kiku very soon became Herakles' favourite, which had also become apparent to the other members of the household.

The head of staff tended to tsk to herself whenever she caught Herakles casting quick glances at Kiku if he was in the room. She suspected that Herakles had always had interesting tastes, and apparently, men in servant garb was one. Yet she knew it was more than that. She caught Kiku staring a few times. She knew what was going on.

Herakles Karpusi had fallen in love with a servant.

And said servant had fallen in love right back.

The idea of that was preposterous. After all, why would someone of high society, who could probably get just about any man or woman they wanted, choose a servant, above anyone? Not even Herakles himself understood. Frankly, he didn't care. He'd never been very prejudiced.

As time went on, it became obvious there was something between the two. Hiding shared kisses even when they thought they were alone, exchanging meaningless touches that had meaning only to them.

The head maid found herself torn. The two were indefinitely in love, and there was nothing she could do, but this could only make things bad for them. She left it alone for now, watching the couple from the hall as Kiku eagerly leaned up to let Herakles kiss him.

-.-.-.-.-

A couple years passed. During that time, Kiku had taken to leaving the servant's quarters at night to go sleep with Herakles. Occasionally, when Herakles took his midday naps, Kiku would join him if he had no work to do.

They were perfect, aside from social status.

Herakles never worried about it. Kiku, however, feared that their love would be harmful to Herakles.

Often, he voiced these concerns to the head maid, who would shrug. "Mr. Karpusi isn't worried. You should relax as well."

After a time, Kiku stopped voicing his concern, although he seemed to treasure every touch Herakles gave him.

Before long, they would be doing much more than sharing a bed. Oh, she could bet that.

-.-.-.-.-

Kiku was pressed up against Herakles, the Greek's arms surrounding him, Kiku's arms encircling the other's midsection, a usual occurrence during the early hours of the night, although by the end of it, they were often in a bit of a tangle of limbs, bodies pressed together. The room was cool, the window having been opened as it was the late months of summer.

Herakles mumbled his name.

"Yes, Herakles-sama?"

"You don't need to call me that."

"Gomen, Herakles."

One of Herakles' arms moved from around Kiku, and he ran a hand through the servant's hair. "I've been thinking lately."

"What about, Herakles-sa-?"

Herakles' lips twitched up into a smile at Kiku's near slip-up, finding his loyalty to be rather charming. "How would you feel about taking this further?"

"What further?"

"You and I."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

Herakles propped himself up on one elbow. Kiku just looked up at him, confused. "I want you," he said simply, yet there was the slightest flicker of intent in his eyes.

Kiku's eyes widened when he realised what Herakles meant, and his face went dark red. "H-Herakles-sama, our r-relationship is already inappropriate. I am a servant."

"And?"

"H-Herakles, you are a n-noble! Y-You should not even consider me a friend, m-much less a l-lover!" Kiku hid his face against the pillow. "It is i-inappropriate."

Herakles sighed.

"Kiku, look at me."

Kiku didn't move.

"That was an order," Herakles said firmly, with definite authority.

Kiku flinched. Herakles hardly, if ever, used those four words, especially with that tone. He bit his lip, looking up. "..Yes?"

"I don't care, Kiku. You're much more than a servant to me," he said, brushing a thumb over Kiku's cheek. "I love you."

"I l-l-love you, too, but.."

"What are you so worried about?"

Kiku sighed. "I am your s-servant."

"You are my favourite servant."

"S-So?"

Herakles sighed again. "I won't force you into this. If you aren't comfortable with it, I can't force you.. You really don't need to worry," he added, turning over and removing his arms from around Kiku.

Kiku whined slightly at being deprived of Herakles' usual warmth, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms around the taller's middle. He rested his cheek against the Greek's shoulderblade. "It is not that I do not want to," he whispered. "I am afraid that it will put you in jeopardy."

Herakles turned his head so that he was able to look at Kiku through the corner of his eye. "Kiku.." He murmured softly. "It wouldn't. If we keep it secret-"

"And how do you know if we can do that?" Kiku met his eyes, the slightest glint of defiance in his own.

Herakles blinked, surprised at the bold display from the usually soft-spoken man. "..We don't."

"Exactly."

Herakles turned away again, frowning, lost in thought now.

Kiku pressed himself closer, taking in Herakles' familiar scent with a sigh. "Herakles," he said quietly. "I do not wish to do anything that may cause harm to you, any more than I already have."

"Ki-"

"Herakles. Please do not argue with me."

Herakles was surprised by Kiku's sudden dominance, keeping quiet.

Kiku took a shaky breath. "I am scared."

Again, Herakles turned over to look at him, and eyebrow arching up in the slightest, a silent question.

"What if they find out?" Kiku asked. "What if they do find out and-" he cut himself off, hiding against Herakles' back. After a moment, he looked up at Herakles again, frowning.

Herakles turned all the way around. "You worry too much," he sighed.

"I do not. I am being perfectly logical and-"

Herakles placed a finger at his lips to quiet him and Kiku gave him an exasperated look. The smaller man pushed his hand away. "I am afraid," he mumbled. "If you are gone.." He shook his head.

"Again, Kiku, I won't force you. But you don't have to be worried, okay?"

"..Hai, Herakles."

"Relax. Just be cautious, and it'll all go well."

"Hai, Herakles.."

Herakles held the small servant close, letting his eyes drift closed. Kiku gave a soft sound, pressing close to him. His head rested on Herakles' shoulder.

Now it was silent. The only sound to be heard was soft breathing and the vague noise the curtains made as the breeze disturbed them.

They laid like that for the longest time, before Kiku said, quietly, in case Herakles had fallen asleep, "Hera?"

Herakles opened his eyes, looking down in a mixture of shock and amusement at his servant. Kiku didn't often call him by that nickname, unless he was extremely tired, or feeling particularly affectionate. "I'm awake, Kiku."

"If I let you.." He trailed off, hoping Herakles caught on to what he was implying. "..Would it happen again?" The question was almost childish, the way Kiku looked up at him with the slightest hint of innocence only added to the effect.

At first, Herakles was surprised at the question, and he kept silent. After a long pause, he said, "..Only if you wanted it to." He stated the words slowly, carefully, as if unsure how Kiku would react to the response.

Kiku buried his face against Herakles' chest. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep now. Curiosity tugged at him, urging him to take up Herakles' offer, what Herakles wanted from him made him only more curious, yet his shy nature prevented him from outright saying the words he would have liked to. It took him nearly ten minutes to sort out his thoughts and gather his courage. "..I think I would like to."

Herakles was again surprised by the bluntness of Kiku's statement, completely skipping his usual act of beating around the bush, not saying exactly what he meant, and sometimes what he meant was the opposite of what he really wanted to convey, one of the few things about Kiku that caused him a small, mild frustration. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

"Yes, Hera. I am very sure." Kiku rolled over onto his back, tugging Herakles up above him. He held on to the edge of Herakles' nightshirt, yet wasn't sure whether or not to remove it, having had no prior experience.

Herakles however, began undressing Kiku. Despite the fact that he hadn't laid with someone before either, he was much bolder than his soon-to-be lover.

Kiku squirmed in anticipation, and let his other hand coming up, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Herakles' nightshirt, trying to focus despite the sudden unfamiliar warmth in the pit of his stomach.

And then Herakles' lips were at his neck, kissing eagerly at it.

Kiku gave a sound of surprise and was reduced to squirming underneath Herakles, giving a mewl of pleasure when he felt him pull some of the pale flesh into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it and making Kiku arch upwards, back coming up off the bed, as he moaned loudly.

Herakles pulled his head away, pleased with the reactions and with the mark he'd left. He then glanced up at Kiku, the dark tone to his face making him have to stifle a laugh. Instead, his lips went downwards, brushing his chest, and Kiku arched up again to meet the touch.

Herakles removed Kiku's pants slowly, watching him carefully. Kiku gave a soft plead, his voice already breathless. Herakles finished Kiku's earlier work, removing all of his clothing, and then the very last bit that separated them from each other.

At first, Herakles hovered above Kiku, staring at him almost hungrily. Kiku squirmed underneath him, the attention coupled with his obvious arousal embarrassing him.

Herakles leaned down, holding Kiku still as he kissed the smaller man, his tongue slipping past the other's lips, eagerly exploring his mouth. Kiku welcomed the intrusion, tilting his head and opening his mouth wider to deepen the kiss, tongue moving past Herakles' to begin exploring the Greek's mouth.

Herakles let his hips press against Kiku's, creating a delicious friction between them, a moan of Kiku's swallowed between them. Kiku pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly and staring at Herakles with pleasure-hazed eyes.

His arms came up, encircling Herakles' neck. His eyes flickered down for a short moment, the blush painting his face becoming darker, before his eyes came back up.

It took only two simple words to make Herakles move into action.

"..Now, p-please.."

Herakles' lips brushed Kiku's. He whispered a soft warning against them as he repositioned himself, slowly entering the smaller man beneath him.

Kiku's pain was obvious and quick to come. He let out a gasp, not expecting to be struck with such near-agony. Tears threatened to spill, but he grit his teeth, trying to relax and accept the intrusion. It took him several moments, but finally, he let out a little sigh, as if of relief, wiggling his hips slightly and pressing them downwards, urging Herakles to continue on.

Herakles gave a slight nod of understanding, and soon gave a little sound of pleasure at he felt the hot tightness completely around him, tempting him to start moving into it. He waited, however, until he heard a little affirmative. Without hesitation, he began thrusting slowly, creating a wonderful, small friction between them.

Kiku whined softly and arched his hips, a silent plea for more, of which Herakles gladly answered. Kiku's fingers tangled into the taller man's hair, as if trying to support himself there. His eyes closed as he let out little moans and small breathless words, mostly Herakles' name, or nonsense in Japanese.

Herakles was more than pleased, each sound or word only urging him on. His head had returned to Kiku's neck, peppering it with more kisses as well as leaving several prominent lovebites that showed how Kiku belonged to him.

It seemed like hours, or maybe only minutes, until the entire thing was over. It was filled with cries of each other's names or words in their native languages, followed by moans or other erotic sounds. Eventually, everything had spiralled into an intense climax, with shudders and soft sounds akin to whines or whimpers.

Herakles had collapsed off to the side, eyes closed as his arm was half-draped over Kiku. Initially, Kiku laid there, stunned and exhausted by the prior events, staring up at the ceiling before his body turned to face Herakles.

Herakles' eyes opened slightly, and he smiled lazily at his lover, pulling Kiku close to him, against his chest. Kiku relaxed, shifting until they returned to their previous position, as if nothing too significant had happened. There were several minutes of silence, simple breathing and their slowing heartbearts the only things breaking it, until finally, Herakles spoke.

"I love you."

Kiku smiled, pressing closer as he felt himself drift off into a deep sleep. "I love you, too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Kiku had been excused from all servant duties, claiming to be having hip issues. No one questioned it. After all, the window had been open.


End file.
